


Suga’s a Badass and Daichi Won’t Forget It

by HetaCon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Menstruation, Sawamura Daichi is a Good Significant Other, Sugawara Koushi is an absolute badass and I do not take criticism, Trans Sugawara Koushi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29652984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HetaCon/pseuds/HetaCon
Summary: Daichi sees Suga in pain while they finish up warmups for practice. He wants to say something about it but it’s Suga, Daichi trusts him to bring it up if it’s important.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Kudos: 36





	Suga’s a Badass and Daichi Won’t Forget It

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Swearing, period cramps, pain medication mention, use of the word uterus, a little gender dysphoria
> 
> Me back at it again with more trans Suga content, what an absolute surprise! Daichi really is just doing his best to support Suga, how do I handle writing such sweetness?

“Holy Jesus fucking Christ, I hate my life, ow ow, fucking ow!” is what Daichi hears Suga muttering under his breath after they finish up stretching so they can begin with practice. As much as Suga’s face is screwing up in pain, Daichi doesn’t do anything to address it. Suga hasn’t come to Daichi with the issue so Daichi will wait. He knows that Suga likes to bring things up on his own terms rather than being pestered into spilling his problems anyways so he will just wait, seeing if Suga comes to him at any point.

They start with practice and Suga is seriously lagging behind in everything and looks to be in pain. This isn’t a minor type of pain or something that would’ve gone away quickly. It could be that he tweaked something but Daichi doesn’t think it’s likely. Suga’s more on edge today anyways, he wouldn’t usually be so over a small bit of pain from anything like that.

Hinata comes over to Daichi before they start one of their games with a quick look to Suga. “Daichi, is Suga ok?” he just asks, a frown taking over his face as Daichi casts a glance to Suga who is trying to stretch out a little where he is, pain panning across his facial features in a tight grimace.

“He’s ok but he’s in pain, I know that,” Daichi told him, sighing. Hinata looks at him a little confused.

“How can he be ok if he’s hurt?”

“Well, I have an idea of what’s happening but I don’t want to assume anything ok? We’ll just see what happens, I’m sure he’ll be ok.” That seems to be a satisfactory enough answer for Hinata before he goes back to his position and the game begins.

Suga’s really not doing terribly and Daichi’s worries start to go away just a fraction. Not much but while he wants to wait, Coach Ukai beats him to addressing the issue after one of the points for Daichi’s side.

“Sugawara, can you come over here for a second?” he asks and Suga looks over, eyes wide. Daichi notices him turning slightly pink from embarrassment as he walks over to Coach Ukai.

The two talk for a moment before Coach Ukai signals Daichi to come over when he notices him watching. Daichi walks over quickly and looks to Suga for a second before looking to Coach Ukai.

“What’s going on Coach?”

“Sugawara is having cramps but doesn’t want to sit out of the game. He wanted to get your opinion on the matter,” Coach Ukai tells him, before he leaves the two of them to it, telling everyone else to sit tight and starts giving them some notes while they take a break.

Suga looks over to him with a pleading expression. “Daichi, if you want to be the best boyfriend in the entire world, please please pleaseeeee let me keep playing, I promise they’re nothing!” he tries, clasping his hands together.

“I know you and I both would prefer for you to not need to sit out for a while but Suga, you can’t ignore your body, even if you don’t like what it’s doing right now,” Daichi tells him, sighing as Suga frowns. “Look, I know, it sucks. I want you to take care of yourself though and your cramps are really bugging you right now. I’ve been seeing it all over your face since we started.”

“But I took something for it, it’s going to kick in any minute!” Suga makes one more attempt. He stops short as Daichi puts his hands over Suga’s shoulders.

“Sugawara Koushi, you need to take care of your body,” he says firmly.

Suga glances to the side scowling. “No one else needs to sit out because of their dumb bodies once a month,” he grumbles.

Daichi chuckles a little. “Because you’re not exactly working with the same body as everyone else. It’s not ideal, I know you don’t like it,” he says with a kiss to Suga’s forehead. “But you’re still an important part of the team, whether you’re on the court or not. You can join back in when the pain meds kick in and you’re sure you’re ok, got it? And I’ll get you some food on the way home, anything you want.”

Suga looks up and sighs, smiling a little as he places his hands over Daichi’s. “Alright Captain, you’re the boss,” he snorts a little and Daichi smirks in response.

“Yes I am, and as the boss, you are ordered to remember you’re the most badass boyfriend I’ve got.” Daichi leans his forehead against Suga’s, watching the confident and teasing look spreading over Suga’s face at that. Daichi’s convinced him, he knows it.

“And I’m doing it all with a uterus to boot,” Suga laughs.

“Even more badass, you’re killing it babe.” Suga pulls Daichi in for a kiss after that and walks over to sit down with Yachi and Kiyoko.

Well, that’s one problem solved, the next is what movie to watch when he’s cuddling with his boyfriend tonight. He’s earned it after all, Daichi likes to think.


End file.
